


The wand chooses

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Black shopping spree</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wand chooses

“Can't we walk, Mum? It's not that far.”

“We use the floo like decent wizards. I will not run after you through streets crowded with Muggles.”

Mother ignores that I'm pulling a face. Reg looks also disappointed. We had hoped for a chance to climb on the long factory wall again and walk on top of it, looking down on the Muggles in the street.

“The floo or you stay at home and I choose your wand!”

“You can't choose my wand, you can't! Grandpa says the wand chooses the wizard!” I hop up and down.

“I think as your mother I know what befits you.”

Reggie starts looking anxious. I know what he's thinking. “ _Don't spoil our chance to go to Diagon Alley.”_

I put on my good boy face. “Ice cream at Fortescue's and we go to the Quidditch supplies, too?”

Mother is laughing. “My cunning little snake. Yes, ice cream and you can look at the new Nimbus.”

“I take strawberry!” , pipes Regulus.

We drop out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron and enter Diagon Alley. We've been here before, but not very often. Mother says we're worse than Cornish pixies in public.

I take Reggie by the hand and we run to the Quidditch shop. The Nimbus is on display at the window. It's the most beautiful broomstick I've ever seen.

“School supplies first.” 

She heads right into Scribbulus Everchanging Inks next door. I'm about to complain, but Regulus nudges me warningly.

“Don't push it.”

We leave the shop which a bag full of notebooks, parchment, unbreakable pens and quills and a lot of other boring stuff. The apothecary is next and almost as boring. Flourish & Blotts, she hands in the list and they hand over a set of brand-new books all in protective leather covers with the family crest on the right lower corner. At Eeylops Owl Emporium she gets me a barn owl. I'd rather have a puppy, but Hogwarts doesn't allow dogs.

When she shoves us into Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, I seriously doubt that it's worth the fuss.

“Sirius, think of the ice cream.” Regulus pleads.

Old Mr Malkin and I have been sworn enemies since mother got me fitted for my first dress robes 5 years ago for Grandpa Arcturus 65th birthday. The way the old coot fumbles and fiddles all about me makes me sick.

“Yes Mrs Black... no, Mrs Black... Scottish wool, of course, Mrs Black... cotton for summer.... tear-proof seams.... two sets, three, with pleasure.”

Ice cream! Strawberry for the little one. A chance to get a closer look at the Nimbus, maybe, maybe they let us touch it.

“Thank you, Mrs Black, always a pleasure. ” 

Liar! Slimy old lizard!

We run back to the Quidditch shop. It's the finest broomstick imaginable, the twigs perfectly straight, the handle polished to shine. What! They can't do that! Where's mother? They can't sell that broomstick before I could really see it. A man with unruly black hair and glasses leaves the shop carrying a broom. My broom!

“Good day, Mr Potter.”

I glare at the stranger who walks up the crowded street.

“Sirius!”

“Father?”

I turn around. Father is standing in the open door carrying not one, but two Nimbus 1000.

Reggie is already clinging to him and I join him.

“Nothing but the best for my sons.”

We make for Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Father lets us carry our brooms. Regulus asks for the greatest strawberry cup available.

“Do you think you can postpone yours a little while, Sirius? You still need your wand and that's something father and son should do together.”

We leave mother and Regulus gladly and the Nimbus with some regret at the table and walk down the street towards Ollivander's. Father has put his arm around my shoulder.

“Young Mr Black, I've been expecting you. Here's a selection of the finest wands in store. Your birthday's in November? Try this one, 10 inches walnut with phoenix feather.”

It prickles in my hand.

“No. Chestnut, 9 inches, dragon heartstring perhaps?

Nothing. Ash, ebony, oak....

“Hmmmh, something out of the order? Apple wood, 8 ¾inches, unicorn hair?”

It glows faintly.

“Not quite, but we're getting there. Try this one, rowan, 10 inches, dragon heartstring.”

That wand looks beautiful, nicely decorated handle, plain tip, it feels good, something to trust.

“Give it a swish.”

I do and a ring of blazing fire surrounds me. Mr Ollivander puts it out with his own wand.

“Oops, no! Better not. Too spirited. I think I know now. Yes, here it is. Blackthorn, 11 3/4 inches, unicorn hair, very unusual combination.”

He snaps the rowan wand out of my hand. I look at it with a longing. I don't understand. It did exactly what I wanted it to do.

The one he hands me now is very straight, covered with circles and curves at the tip and runes at the handle. The moment I touch it, it's mine. I try the same trick as with the rowan wand. Red and gold flames dance at my feet. Ollivander puts them out again. A black circle remains.

“More customers like you, Mr Black and I need a new floor.”

Father seems pleased. “Blackthorn, good old traditional wood, some of our ancestors used blackthorn wands.”

“9 galleons.”

Father drops the gold in Mr Ollivander's hand and receives the box. To my dismay he pockets it.

Back at Fortescue's Regulus is at his second helping. I drop on a chair and finally get my lemon ice cream with chocolate chips.

“Have you gotten one? What is it? May I see it?”

“Sure, I've gotten one. I'm not a Squib. It's blackthorn with unicorn hair.” 

I look at father questioningly. He murmurs something about Ridiculous Restriction of Under-age Magic and the wand stays where it is.

I know I get it at home and maybe I let Regulus touch it. The ice cream is delicious.


End file.
